The embodiments herein relate generally to water conservation and storage devices, and more particularly, to a connected fence for collecting, storing, and dispersing rain water.
Water shortages and droughts have been striking many areas of the country and the world recently. Conventional conservation techniques include limiting the use of water, but many conservation techniques do not include a sufficient way to collect, store, and use rain water.
Additionally, many people desire to have fences surrounding their yard or a portion of their yard. Traditionally, many fences are made from wood, which depletes the tree population.
Therefore, what is needed is a fence that is configured to collect, store, and disperse water, potentially storing thousands of gallons of water a year.